


Day 16: In a Public Place

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [16]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Come Swallowing, Flirting, In Public, M/M, McLennon, Public Blow Jobs, it's John's goal in life to make Paul's life a little harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul go to a restaurant to celebrate the release of their very first single. John, however, just wants to make Paul's life a tiny bit more difficult when a particularly cute waiter catches Paul's eye.





	Day 16: In a Public Place

As a nice way of celebrating the release of their very first single in the UK, Love Me Do, John and Paul had decided to celebrate by going out for dinner together. Just the two of them. Nothing too fancy. They sat, talked and drank their wine as they waited for their food. John noticed Paul staring at a rather cute, young waiter every time the young man walked past their table.  

"He’s cute, isn’t he Paul?" John asked him with a knowing smile, making Paul blush and give him a warning look.

"Don’t you fucking dare, John. He’s just handsome alright?" the bassist told him and John raised his hands to show his innocence as he smiled at his friend.

"Not doing anything, luv. Yet," he said that last very quietly, so that Paul wouldn’t hear. And it seemed to have worked. The younger man chuckled and shook his head before picking up his wineglass and taking a sip. It was good wine, but then again, this was London. Paul supposed all wine was good in London.

John stared at his younger friend. He looked very handsome himself this evening. He wore a nice, silk, white dress shirt with light blue cuffs and a nice pair of black slacks. Very handsome indeed. The cute waiter came over to them and brought them their cutlery before giving Paul the once over and winking freely at him before walking away, obviously not caring that John was right there. Paul’s eyes widened at the waiter’s guts to do that.

"Did you see that?!" he asked. John nodded and gritted his teeth.

"Do I look queer?" Paul asked, suddenly sounding very serious. John frowned and blinked a few times with surprise at the sudden question.

"What? No! You look… pretty?" John told him. Paul did look somewhat… err… not completely straight if he had to admit, but he’d rather not. Paul saw right through his lie, though.

"Great…" he sighed and leaned back in his chair as he let a hand run through his perfectly styled mob top.

"Relax, Macca. No one will dare to hit on you when we’re finally famous. Can’t be far away now, can’t it?" John tried. And Paul actually seemed to calm down at that. John sighed with relieve and soon the conversation changed to that fame and their single.

When John noticed that the waiter was coming out with their plates, he dropped is fork and ducked under table with a quick excuse. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible as he moved before Paul and pushed the man’s knees aside. Paul gasped as he realised what John was doing, but it was already too late to stop him. The waiter was there.

"Yes, that’s for my friend. He’ll be back here shortly," Paul told the cute boy and John heard him put two plates down as he himself moved between Paul’s legs and let his hands slide up over Paul’s thighs and crotch until he reached his belt and unbuckled it before unzipping Paul’s slacks and letting his hand slide down the man’s underwear. Paul gasped again as he felt John’s cold fingers against the heated flesh of his semi-erect dick. The waiter frowned at that and looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked him. Paul laughed and nodded, but only half-hearted, having other things on his mind than being polite. Like John’s hand that was slowly squeezing him and wanking him.

"Er… yes.. fine, ugh… perfectly fine. Just… is it hot in here or is it me?" Paul asked. The waiter laughed weakly and shook his head.

"It’s not hot here, sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"A glass of water would be nice," Paul answered as he tried to close his legs again, but John was too strong and pulled Paul’s cock out of his boxers before leaning in and sucking it into his mouth.

"Right you are, sir. I’ll go fetch it right away," the waiter told him and Paul nodded as a thank you. He waited until the young man was completely gone before he looked down at John who was now deep-throating him with a naughty look in his eyes.

"Not. Here!" Paul hissed, but John just hummed and winked at him, making Paul groan out with pleasure. He was in deep trouble here.

"Here you are, sir. I nice, cold glass of water. I hope you’re feeling better now. I can see that the colour returned to your cheeks," the young boy told him as he placed a glass of water before Paul and sat down on John’s chair. John scuffed a little closer and took Paul’s dick fully into his mouth before giving a suck. The bassist bit his lip and held back that moan before nodding. It wasn’t his fault he was blushing. The young man nodded and walked away with a nod of his head. Paul smiled at him. John nibbled lightly at the cock in his mouth.  Paul bit back a groan. The young waiter nodded back and turned around to walk away as Paul moaned. John had just started sucking on the head.

Paul let his head hang down slack between his arms and gave into John with little choice. He had tangled one hand in John’s hair and was pulling it as he talked about how wrong and weird this was. But John didn’t care. He could hear Paul’s breathing get heavier and lower. And just when Paul was almost there the young waiter returned again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Paul and Paul shrugged as he bit his tongue not to moan. His balls were tightening and he knew he was close, but he also knew he couldn’t come now. Not here. In public in a restaurant with the hot waiter standing next to him, probably meaning on chatting him up. And he was doing okay, even though Paul had no interest on taking things further with him now John was sucking his cock. Even the thought was enough to make Paul come. And he did, shooting it all down John’s throat with flushed cheeks as he bit down his hand to keep himself from saying anything inappropriate to the younger man. Soon the boy just left.

John smiled at his victory and waited until he had licked Paul clean completely as Paul shot him angry words, that John knew Paul didn’t really mean. Then he simply grabbed the knife and handed it to Paul, before going being back up and sitting back down on his chair. And right at that moment the boy reappeared and asked how the food was and how they were doing. John answered the man politely while Paul gave him death glares for sucking him off in public. John just winked his boyfriend and rubbed his foot sweetly. The young waiter just walked away when both feelt silent.

"Can’t wait to get home," John told Paul. Paul laughed.

"You’re terrible and a pervert," he said. John simply smiled back.

"You love me, though."

"Yes, I do. God help me." And both men burst out laughing.


End file.
